1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drying racks and more particularly pertains to a new BABY BOTTLE ORGANIZER for allowing the convenient drying and storage of a plurality of bottles and associated components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drying racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, drying racks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art drying racks include U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,841; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,552; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,211; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,451; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,445; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,814.
In these respects, the BABY BOTTLE ORGANIZER according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the convenient drying and storage of a plurality of bottles and associated components.